Nexo Knights OneShots
by RainbowDitoo
Summary: A collection of Oneshots I've been writing. Aus, canon, slight canon divergence, it's pretty much all here.
1. Chapter 1

Robin ran through the Fortrex, one hand on the walls to keep him from slipping on the hard metal floor. Finally, after two whole months of being stuck in the Fortrex with the older knights, Robin was free. He pulled his hand away from the wall and spread both of his arms to keep his balance, sliding the rest of the way to the break room. A quick spin on his heel an a punch of a button, and Robin burst into the middle of whatever conversation Fletch might've been having with Ava and Izzy.

"They're gone!" He announced proudly, "We have the entire place to ourselves!"

Ava shot a glare at her brother from where she sat at Izzy's side, "Thanks for telling us what we already know, really. It means a lot."

Robin laughed and leaned up against the back of the couch where Fletch was sitting.

"You're just mad because you're still stuck with your two brothers and don't get time alone to do gross stuff with your girlfriend, like kiss and play with each others hair."

Ava responded by chucking a pillow directly at Robin's face. It hit him, and then landed in Fletch's lap. Izzy snorted loudly, and leaned up against Ava.

"Who says we can't do that while you're still here?" She asked, "Just to annoy you, I mean."

"You could," Fletch responded, using the pillow that had landed in his lap to hit Robin in the face playfully, "Or we could do something that'll piss off Clay. Like go get tattoos."

Robin's face turned white. "No. I can barely stand that sort of stuff." He pointed to his single, feather shaped earring, "Remember when I got this and then cried for two hours? Yeah, no. And besides, it's not Clay getting pissed that I'm worried about, it's my dad."

" _Our_ dad." Fletch corrected.

"Right."

There was a brief silence, where the four just thought about what they could do. Izzy eyed Robin and then smiled.

"You could get a haircut," She suggested, "Which would only piss you off."

Robin scowled, and put a hand behind his head protectively. Yet both hands still didn't completely cover the bun at the back of his head.

"No. You even _think_ about touching my hair, and I'll kill you."

Ava rolled her eyes, and went from leaning against Izzy's side, to laying down in her lap.

"Oh trust me," She said, "I've thought about it." Her eyes slowly moved to look at Fletch, who was forming a small pair of magic scissors in his hands. Robin followed her gaze with a frown, then lowered his hands.

"Ava, what're you-"

A snip echoed through the break room. Robin froze. He turned so slowly and awkwardly, that he looked less like an 18 year old, and more like one of the velociraptors at the end of Jurassic Park. A laugh on the edge of Fletch's voice stopped where it was. Instead, all that came out was a small squeak.

"I'm. Going. To kill. You." Robin said slowly and deliberately. And just as the last word slipped out of his mouth, Robin was over the back of the couch and fighting his brother. Half a second later and Ava and Izzy were pulling the two apart.

"Jesus christ Robin!," Fletch yelled, furiously flattening his shirt where it had gotten wrinkled in the fight, "All I did was cut your hair!"

"Which I said-" Robin argued back, struggling against Izzy's hold, "I would kill you if you did! I'm just keeping my word!"

"Keeping your word like an insane person!"

The door to the break room slid open, and in walked Allie. In her arms was a 6 foot long gator.

"Howdy!" She said with a smile, "Look at what I got!"

And she set the alligator loose in the common room.

* * *

Clay yawned as he pulled his armor off piece by piece. Aaron's family was nice, but they didn't seem to understand that the nexo knights couldn't stay there all night. It didn't help that he was just finally settling back into a normal sleep schedule, and staying up even slightly past his set sleep time could mess it up again. The door next to him that lead into the rest of the Fortrex slid open, and Macy poked her head out of it. A smile split her face.

"Clay," She started, "You've gotta come see this."

He gave one small sniffle before setting the final piece of his armor where it belonged.

"See what?" He asked. She only gestured for him to follow, and with a huff, he obliged.

The halls of the Fortrex were dimmed, and Clay had to watch his step so that he didn't trip over any random objects as Macy led him back towards the break room.

Inside, the only light came from the holovision, where the startup screen for a game flickered. Under the table lay Allie, her arms wrapped around a large alligator. Her mouth was open, and every now and then, a loud snore would come from her. On the recliner was a vague tangle of limbs that Clay could only barely make out as Robin, and sitting on the ground beside him was Fletch.

Ava sat in front of Izzy on one of the couches, her head in her hands and her hair half braided.

They were all fast asleep.

Clay half snorted to himself and took a step forward to wake one of them up, only to step in- he squinted- hair?

"What happened while we were gone?" He wondered out loud, "I mean, we were only gone for a couple of hours."

Macy shrugged from beside him, "That's what I want to know. But anyway, I thought you'd want to see this mess. I think it's kinda cute. Seeing them all asleep like this."

He nodded and crossed his arms thoughtfully.

"We should wake them up."

"If you want to get near that alligator, then be my guest." Macy said back at him, "Knowing Allie, that thing was probably dragged here against its will."

"Right…"

The two of them stood there for a moment, and then one of Ava's eyes opened. She shot a glare at them.

"You can leave, you know." She grumbled quietly, "Instead of staring like a couple of 22 year old creeps."

Clay blinked at her, then held up his hands in self defense. "Hey, we were just going to wake you guys up. Don't get mad when you all have back pain tomorrow."

Ava's response was a small huff. She curled up closer to Izzy who was, from what Lance had told Clay, a human heater. Clay nudged Macy with his shoulder and motioned for them to leave. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know that nothing would get those four to move.

Whatever happened that night would probably remain a secret.


	2. TG:Re Au

Clay's head felt like it was full of locusts. All buzzing at once, eating at his thoughts. Fighting and buzzing and bringing with them a plague that couldn't be cured.

This was supposed to be an easy job. It was supposed to be easy.

A voice chimed from somewhere to his left, and he just barely glanced at the person who was speaking. A redhead, ukaku user. He looked tired. Clay could vaguely remember who that guy was.

"You doin alright over there man?"

Right. Aaron. Clay nodded, shoving off Aaron's words. He didn't have the time to completely answer silly questions like that. There was a fight going on.

Clay ducked under a long tendril of flesh that was swinging at him violently, then turned on his heel and cut it from the rest of the mass it belonged to. It writhed on the ground for a minute, then lay still. Clay grit his teeth and watched as a near identical tendril grew from the stump that he had created.

Stupid S-Classes and their stupid regenerative abilities. They were near impossible to kill, and it was getting kind of annoying to deal with.

The freshly new grown piece of meat swung at him, and flung him back into a nearby wall. Clay grunted, and bit down on his tongue with the impact. He felt blood welling from where he had bitten.

A person that he knew, but again couldn't recall completely, ran over to him and put an arm on his shoulder. Clay looked up, and found himself staring into a pair of very scared, but adrenaline filled, blue eyes.

"Clay, we just got orders to retreat," The person said, trying with all their might to lift Clay up, "The Queen's squad is supposed to take over, this is too much for us."

He shoved off the person, then paused as memories bubbled to the surface of his mind.

That one was Robin. His brother. He frowned at Robin and tried his hardest to soak in what he had just been told. Finally, things clicked.

"What do you mean retreat?" He asked, wiping the blood that had spilled onto his face off, "This is _our_ fight."

Robin shook his head, and moved once again to help Clay up. Clay suddenly felt too tired to shove him off again.

"Not anymore." Robin said, "There's a chance that this one's involved with the Lava Monster gang. You know those cases are handled by the Queen. There's nothing we can do."

Clay looked up at the S-rated ghoul that they had been fighting. A kakuja, a cannibal. The thing had been wrapped up in its kagune early on, and at this point it was just a hulking mass of grey meat that was harder than steel. The CCG called these ones grimrocks, and recently they had been multiplying dangerously. It was just their luck that this one was not only S-rated, but also had a chance to be linked to a dangerous gang of ghouls.

A growl formed in the back of Clay's throat.

"We should be the ones to finish it though." He said. Robin paused for a second at that, his eyes flashing with momentary fear, and then he was back to helping his brother up.

"But we're not." Robin told Clay, "Now let's get going before anyone gets k-"

The word 'killed' froze on Robin's tongue as he stared at an incoming bar of meat. It was aiming straight at them, and Clay's heart stopped.

"Robin, duck!"

It was too late.

The rod of kagune meat had speared directly between the two, and shot Robin's lower jaw clean off. Robin reeled backwards, hands desperately holding where the lower half of his mouth should be, but somehow managed to stay standing.

His eyes were wide with shock, and all he could do was stare at Clay. It was like he was trying to scream, but couldn't. A moment of pure silence passed. Nobody seemed to move or breathe.

And then things went from bad to worse.

The Grimrock's kagune reeled back around, and subsequently sliced off Robin's left arm and leg, sending them flying. In near slow motion, Robin toppled over onto the ground and lay in a puddle of his own blood. There he shook silently, more like a lost dog than anything else.

"Robin!"

A scream ripped through the air, and although Clay couldn't physically tear his eyes away from his brother, he knew it was Ava. Clay dropped to his knees, and gently reached out towards Robin, shaken and scared, and more than anything, unsure of what to do. He met Robin's eyes, and then he was crying.

The sound of heavy footsteps crossing the ground grew closer and closer, but Clay was too late to notice them. His head turned to look just as the large Grimrock sucked Robin up into its mouth, and then climbed up the side of the building next to Clay. It scrambled across the rooftop, and then started hurriedly making its way across the town.

It took Clay a moment to take in what had just happened. And when he did, he screamed until he felt blood burning in the back of his throat. He couldn't move, but every fiber of his being was screaming at him to lead a chase. To go after his brother's murderer. To kill. To rip that thing's flesh apart under his own teeth.

But he couldn't. He was too tired now.

As his screams died down, he slowly curled himself into a ball and sobbed. The smell of Robin's blood filled his senses, but he was too tired to move away from it. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and very distantly, he could hear the sound of sirens.

Clay's crying slowed as the amount of tears he had to cry dwindled down to nothing. And when he was finally done, he uncurled and looked at the person who was touching him.

The quinx squad stood around him, but only Aaron had his hand on Clay. Aaron's eyes were dark, and his face was still and unmoving. It looked like he was barely holding himself together with a couple of strings.

Next to him stood Macy, her dark red hair was barely held back by a ponytail, and most of it was falling around her shoulders and eyes like a grim veil. She too wasn't crying, but her face looked empty as opposed to Aaron's. It was like she was in so much shock, that she had just shut down completely.

At her side was Ava, who was, contrary to Macy and Aaron, crying so hard that she could barely stand. She was half leaning on Macy, sobs and half screams coming from her. Her hands made small fists from where they held onto Macy.

The others, Lance and Axl, were off in the distance, reporting with broken spirits and tired souls.

Robin was dead, and although they were all torn with grief, they knew that there was still one thing that had to be done. Someone had to tell Micah, Robin's dad. Someone had to tell Micah that the last living piece of his family was dead.

Clay knew it had to be him. He, who couldn't move when Robin needed him.

Clay wished that those buzzing locusts that had been so keen to rid him of his thoughts would return.

* * *

Two weeks later, when the funeral was done and over with, and the grieving was still in full swing, something happened.

Deep underground in a hidden facility, Robin woke up.

* * *

((I am in pain. This physically hurt to write, and I am so sorry my sweet brother Robin. Anyway Here's my Tokyo Ghoul:Re Au. It gets. Worse. But I probably won't write that part so I'm throwing this up on this fic))


	3. You got Dumped for an Alligator

"April showers bring May flowers, n' June is hotter n' Hell." Allie leaned forwards from where she sat, wiping her forehead with one arm, "Shit, I c'n hardly stand all this damn dry heat."

A tall girl beside her, her long blue hair tucked back in a fishtail braid, huffed at Allie.

"You should watch your language," She said, "Unless you want to be lectured by Clay."

"He caint catch me."

"You know he can if he really wants to."

Allie rolled her eyes and made a small noise at the back of her throat. That was true, the leader of the knights could be fast if he wanted to. Though most of the time he just let her do whatever she wanted. She stood up, stretched, and wandered over to the edge of the lake that the Fortrex had parked by.

Mosquito larvae hopped in the algae covered water, and the stench of pond scum wafted up into the air. To Allie, it was a home-like smell.

She squatted in the mud near the water, and stuck a finger directly into a thick patch of algae. It was slimy, and warm. She scowled and pulled her finger out. Even the water-native creatures were hot today.

So she did what she tended to do when bored, and licked her now algae coated finger in contempt for the heat. Take that nature.

"Allie," Called the other girl, "Don't eat that! That's super gross! You have no idea what's in that!"

Allie turned, "It's blanket weed. I ain't jus' shovin random shit in my mouth over here, Pike."

There was a huff.

"Doesn't mean you need to eat it."

Allie wrinkled her nose, the band-aid across it warped to the shape. "Ain't you got some 'guardin' to be doin? Instead of botherin me?"

From where she stood, Pike leaned up against her namesake weapon. She looked pretty much fed up with Allie, but too hot and tired to do anything.

"The princess ordered me to be out here… I don't think she really likes me all that much."

Allie licked the rest of the algae off of her finger and frowned at Pike.

"What makes ya say that?" She asked, "I mean, I know I was jus' pokin fun at ya and complainin, but while we're out here we outta talk about somethin."

At that, Pike snorted.

"What do you mean 'what makes me say that'? Her dad hires me because he still thinks that she can't defend herself. Me being here is pretty much just her dad spitting in her face."

"But it ain't you that she doesn't like." Allie offered, "It's the King. Her dad tells her that she caint defend herself despite how many times she's proven herself, n suddenly you're here. It's not that she don't like you, she jus' doesn't know what to _do_ with you."

Allie stood up, and turned back to face the lake with her hands on her hips. Out in the center of the lake, a snapping turtle surfaced for air. She grinned.

"Anyway, you think on what I said," She told Pike, stretching her legs, "N' I'm gonna do somethin' real quick."

"What're you-"  
Allie jumped straight into the lake, and began swimming towards where the snapper had just dove under. Algae was caught on her clothes, and dragged along behind her as she swam.

Personal advice was not something that she was good at giving out to people, but there was one thing that she was _really_ good at. That was grabbing random animals. She took a deep breath, and dove under the water after the snapping turtle.

* * *

Robin huffed and out his head in his hands, only barely paying attention to what the other knights were doing. The last fight had been a little too much for the rolling fortress, and now there were water reservoirs in the walls, messing up all the interior wiring. He was too busy having an existential crisis to help out though, and instead he had decided to lament loudly to everyone about his problems.

"I mean," He started, head still in his hands, "How do you break up with someone that you've technically only been on one date with? And it's not like I don't like her anymore it's just…"

He made a vague gesture with his hands, hoping that if one of them was paying attention, they'd understand. A hand patted him on the back, and he turned to look at the culprit.

Wanda, who's hand was now making comforting circles on Robin's back, was giving him a gentle smile.

"I know what you mean," She said, "But just tell her how you feel! It'll be over much faster if you just get it over with."

Robin grumbled, and returned his face to his hands.

Again, it wasn't like he didn't like Axlina. She was a great friend. But that was it, friend. He just… didn't feel that way about girls in general anymore. He looked up, and caught sight of Axl, helping mop up some water that was leaking out from the bottom of the walls.

"Axl," He called, "What do you think? I mean, she's your sister."

At that, Axl shrugged.

"I invited her over." He said, "Because you were annoying me with all the talk about it."

"You what?"

"Invited her over. I thought you heard-"

Robin jumped up, accidentally throwing Wanda back in the process. He ran both of his hands through his hair, letting out a half choked noise.

"Axl you- you can't just do that and not tell me!" He started pacing nervously back and forth across the floor, not minding the half inch of water covering it, "I'm going to die. Actually, I might already be dead. Am I breathing? Oh god- oh god I'm not breathing am I?"

Behind him, Robin heard Clay half-chuckle.

"Calm down, Robin." Clay said, putting out a hand to stop him from pacing, "Besides, you've got time to think things over before she gets here."

The bell to the Fortrex rang.

"She's here." Axl chimed from the other end of the room.

Robin almost fell over. It felt like his heart had stopped for a second and suddenly he had been able to see into the departed realm. But he didn't, and he hadn't. Instead, he only sputtered nervously to himself, and was helpless as Axl lifted him up and carried him like a lost puppy out to the workshop. The bridge of the Fortrex slowly opened, and Robin was still hopeless to do anything about his situation.

Axl dropped Robin onto the ground, and clapped his hands together like he was ridding them of dust. Robin's head did an almost full 360 swivel on his neck, and he gave Axl a scared look.

"You really don't have to do this to me," He begged, "I- I don't think I'm ready to. Talk about. Breaking up with anyone."

Axl rolled his eyes and gently shoved Robin forward with his foot.

"You're ready, you're just being a brat."

Robin chewed on the inside of his cheek, then on the edge of his thumbnail. Already chipping black nail polish broke off against his teeth, and he spat it out with a huff. Axl wasn't going to let him out of this one. It would be better just to go out and talk, no matter what he felt would happen.

Slowly, Robin stood up, and frowned at the brightness spilling in as the bridge lowered.

"Ok, ok," he said, "I'll tell her… if anything bad happens I'm blaming you though."

Axl rolled his eyes again.

"Ok. If you say so."

The bridge to the Fortrex finally lowered completely, and with it came a rush of summer heat. Robin squinted at the full light of the sun, and grumbled to himself as he started to sweat inside his clothes. Something flashed by to his left, and Robin blinked rapidly to adjust his vision so he could see what had just attached itself to Axl.

Oh. It was just Axlina. Robin followed nervously behind Axl as he started to walk out of the Fortrex, sister still stuck on him.

Pike looked up from where she had been staring out into the center of the lake. It looked like she wanted to ask a question, but wasn't sure where to start. Instead, she stood up all the way and gave a half-hearted attempt at standing attention. Axl waved at her to get her to relax, and she did so with a small sigh.

Robin turned to look as Axlina finally detached herself from her brother.

"It's been forever!" She said loudly, "Haven't seen you since Ma 'n' Pa held that huge birthday party for me this spring! What's the occasion?"

At that, Axl jabbed a finger in Robin's direction and walked away. Axlina seemed to get the idea, and smiled even wider. She then half skipped over to Robin, and took one of his hands.

"You wanted to see me?" She asked, "That's really cute, Robin."

Robin took a deep breath, preparing to finally tell her that he wanted to break up, only to choke on air. He doubled over, coughing loudly. Before Axlina had the chance to help him out though, something came out of the lake.

Allie, algae and mud clinging to her clothes, slowly made her way up onto the shore. Her hair was wet, and draped down in front of her face, but she swept it back with a dramatic flip of her head. From under her arm, the turtle hissed violently.

"You were under there for a while," Pike said, half running over to Allie, "Are you ok?"  
Allie waved the turtle in her face with a smile.

"I ain't need air when there's a critter to be catchin'!"

Finally done coughing, Robin gave Allie an annoyed look that she promptly laughed at.

"We're kind of in the middle of something here," He explained, gesturing to Axlina, "Do you mind- woah, you ok over there?"  
Axlina had her eyes glued on Allie, almost like she was in some sort of awe. She nodded, but only like she had barely been paying attention to the question.

"Robin," She started after another couple seconds, "Who is that?"

"Who, Allie?"

"Allie…"

Robin blinked at her, but shrugged it off. Allie tended to make people go a little insane. She was annoying in every way, and aggravating in any other way that she wasn't already annoying.

"Right," He continued, "Anyway, Axlina, I wanted to tell you something-"

Axlina interrupted Robin, "Is she single?"

"I- I think? But I just, I'm trying to say that-"

"I'm breaking up with you."

"Yeah! No- wait."

Robin held his hands up, and looked at Axlina, who was now walking away from him and towards Allie. He was supposed to be the one that said that, not the other way around. He jogged to catch up with her.

"Wait, what do you mean you're breaking up with me?" He asked, genuine confusion in his voice. She gave him a look.

"It means that I think I've found someone who caters a bit more to my personal interests."  
She continued to walk forwards, leaving Robin standing in confusion behind her. His face was scrunched up as he tried to work together what had just happened. What did she mean interests?

He looked up, and watched as she quite literally sauntered up to Allie, and gave the swamp filth covered girl an all too familiar smile.

Everything clicked into place.

"Wait-" He said, "Wait, are you leaving me for Allie?"

Allie, who had been watching all this happen, held back a snort. But Robin knew. She was laughing at him behind that face. He glared at her, only for Axlina to put an arm between the two.

"Please, no fighting," She joked, "And besides Robin, I figured out that you didn't like me like that a while ago. I just thought I'd let you do you until I found someone else. Which I have."

"Shit, you got shown up!" Allie cheered, shifting the turtle from one arm to the other, "And by ol' swamp covered me! I know what ya were thinkin, bird boy. N now I got me one of the sweetest girls this side o' Knightonia cuz you're a damn coward!" She barked out a laugh, and Robin could only slide to the ground. He covered his face in his hands in a similar fashion to earlier.

"I don't even want to know how you read my thoughts," He grumbled, and then, "You guys will make a cute couple. I'm happy for you."

"Aw, it's ok Robin," Axlina said, "You'll find a guy soon, or, eventually."

He looked up, face red.

"How did you-"

"I can tell," Axlina replied with a shrug, "Just sort of a feeling, you get me?"  
Robin rubbed his face with his hands, trying to get rid of the heat in it.

"No," He said, "I don't. But whatever. It's fine."

Something landed in his lap, and Robin pulled his hands away only to find himself face to face with the snapping turtle that Allie had been holding. He froze up.

"Since yer too busy bein upset, I'll let you have 'im." Allie said, patting Robin on the shoulder before walking away with Axlina in tow, "Have fun!"

And then they were gone.

Slowly, Robin looked up at Pike, who had been watching with mild interest. He slowly mouthed "Help me". She gave him a thumbs up, and slowly made her way behind the thing. With one arm, she pulled it back by its tail, and swung it around back into the lake from whence it came. Robin flopped back onto his back and gave out a loud wheeze.

"Thanks." He said, not daring to move despite knowing that he was getting dirty, "Thought I was gonna lose a finger there for a second."

Pike shrugged from above him, and tucked a stray strand of hair back into place in her braid.

"It's not too bad," She paused, "You ok, other than that?"

Robin huffed, and struggled to sit up.

"I just got dumped in favor of Allie, when I was the one who was trying to break up with her. How do you think I feel?"

"I dunno, that's why I asked."

Robin rolled his eyes.

"It kinda sucks," He explained, "But I'll live."

Pike chuckled, and leaned against her weapon. "Well as long as you're alive."

"Yeah yeah, whatever."


End file.
